Time Still Goes On
by dream-spells
Summary: A HBP spoiler OneShot. What happens when a certain Riddle decides that he wants an heir? A OneShot leading to a DracoHermione Romance.


**Author's Note: This does have HBP references. Don't read if you havent' read the book, I would hate to spoiler this for someone! Sorry this may seem boring but it does lead into a Draco/Hermione Romance that would make a whole lot more sense. Also don't read the story after if you have a problem with the pairing but this is actually not that bad as in pairing wise. Just a Voldemort/ OC pairing. I'll stop the author's note now, before the whole story is a author's note! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything but the OC character. Because anything else you recognise equals into not mine.

* * *

**Time Still Goes On **

In reality, I am not a human anymore. I have given that all up when I decided to do what I did. Never will I be the same little boy that roamed around Hogwarts getting top scores on everything he did. Nor will I at all seem like the seventeen year old boy that got the position of Head Boy his last year of Hogwarts. No, I have grown to far better things. This is my time, so off with the old fool who followed me around at school, the only one that thought I had lied about Hagrid who opened the Chamber of Secrets! Even though it was true, I will never admit to that old man who all had once called the greatest wizard of all time! Now is the time for someone else to take the spot! Time for someone else old geezer, for someone far younger than you!

All I needed was another backup plan I had. Sure, I doubt anyone would figure out about the Horcruxes anytime soon, but better safe than dead before my archenemy dies. I want immortality, and the only way to ensure that would be to have an heir. Even if I go, I would be sure of still leaving at least one person alive that would still make the wizarding world, most of all those damn mudbloods, half bloods, and pureblood traitors, a living hell for the rest of their miserable lives.

And in other to have an heir. My heir, I would need a woman to complete that part of the plan. And I knew the perfect woman. Her name was Katrina Cobriana. She was absolutely perfect, she was indeed a pureblood and from Slytherin no less. Of course, also fitting to be the mother and bearer of my heir.

I had met her not too long ago right when she got the Head Girl title after leaving Hogwarts because she had in turn be a really smart girl, and she would have been the only one person I had met so far that was not scared of who I was. By then, I had already had my followers, the Death Eaters, serving under me and wreaking havoc wherever we went for the simple reason as fun. Well, of course I was good looking back then, not at all the way I look like now.

She was the only pureblood, or anyone for that matter, that seemed to see me as just a normal wizard down the street and not one that loathed everyone else. Big mistake. I would show her her place in my world and my world did not have anyone that disobeyed my orders. And as another gift, I would also have the heir I want.

I got Lucius to bring her to me one day just out of nowhere; I decided that it was time. When she arrived, she was as stubborn as always, and as normal to her family, hated everyone around her that wasn't a pureblood like dirt. Which also goes for me because my damn mother had to good have a baby to a muggle.

That was good of course, but I had to torture her a bit to make sure she understood that when she had to deal with me, she didn't disobey me and my rules. She never screamed, not once, to meet my satisfaction, but I suppose that it was a good trait in her, it meant all the more that my child would be as strong willed.

I locked her up in a dungeon when she refused to talk to me or even listen to what I had to say. 'Filthy half blood' was all she had to say, glaring at me with those unnatural red and blue eyes of hers. Her black hair swirled around her like a goddess, but I never told her that.

The days passed and she still had not given in. Damn that strong willed goddess, she will have to some time!

Some months eventually went by, her food supply was little, and she broke under my will. She begged me to do what I wished and just kill her already. But no, that was not part of the plan.

So I brought her to my chambers and asked her to be the bearer of my heir, my child, and she thought a second. I swore, if she answered no, she would have been in a world of hurt. But she did said yes.

Nothing more much really happened after that. She was still young, I years older than she. Not long after that blissful night of much moans, and love between the two figures of us on the bed, sheets and clothes forgotten on the floor and a sensation of my lustful nature that I long forgot as a boy when I made those Horcruxes that tore my soul into so many parts, I never saw her again.

I had indeed felt the love that she had held for me, and finally understood why she had wanted me to kill her earlier. Her family was ashamed that she, a pureblood of so great a family line, would go and love a half blood. Even if the half blood was the most powerful wizard ever known and feared by all.

When I found out about that, all I had to do was add her family to my killing list of people I hate and my Death Eaters took care of the rest. Nothing special.

But she had loved me. For the first time, someone actually cared for me, not worried that I would kill them or scared that I was who I was. The only one that felt that way about me and yet what did I do to betray my beloved Katrina?

I never even told her my own feelings for her. I never even told her why I left. I wasn't with her to see my child when she gave birth. I never got to say what I wanted my child's name to be.

And it was all because of that damn prophecy that Severus told me he overheard a seer talking to Albus about one night. And so I had set out to end it right then and there. I would never for once in my life had thought that the damn baby would be the one to end everything I worked so hard to shape in my lifetime.

But I'll be back for you, Katrina. And my child that I wish to have seen with my own two eyes. I'll make the fucking scarhead Potter pay for what he's done. And when I do, we could go back to the way things were. This time, the three of us will rule the world and not just me.

For who else would be able to beat Potter at his own game? The three of us. And now that I'm back and more powerful than ever, Dumbledore dead, nothing will stop me now.

I will find the two of you. Or else my name does not strike a fear in everyone for a reason. Voldemort is back and I'll find the both of you.

* * *

**Another Note: And the Sequel will be posted as soon as possible! Like it, don't like it? Please Review!  
**


End file.
